After The Cure
by lalapine
Summary: Scully's cancer has been cured, but there is something she needs to share with Mulder


TITLE - After the Cure  
AUTHOR - Tammy M. Parnell  
EMAIL ADDRESS: LaLapine@aol.com  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere, as long as my name & disclaimer are on it  
SPOILER WARNING: Memento Mori  
RATING: PG-13  
CLASSIFICATION: SR  
SUMMARY: Scully has been cured, but there is something she needs to share with Mulder  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully romance  
DISCLAIMER: The are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox Television, and the very talented, EMMY-winning actors who portray them. :)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Feedback please.  
  
Would you want to see, if seeing meant that you would have to believe?  
--Joan Osborn, One of Us.  
  
After the Cure  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
At another time, Dana might have enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of the old-growth forest. But tonight, there was a dead calm in the air, as if the trees themselves and their inhabiting creatures were holding their breath along with their human counterparts.  
  
Define position, 21, Scully whispered into her mic, holding her body still.  
  
Ninety degrees to your right, 15, a male voice responded to her earpiece as his eyes scanned the dense foliage.  
  
Object sighted, Mulder broke through from his partner's left. He's on the move.  
  
Take positions, Scully instructed as her colleagues began to close in on the suspect. A dozen agents moved stealthily through the trees, forming a concentric circle around the well-known terrorist. For the past month, agents across the country had been waiting for the opportunity to bust this dangerous man, and finally the tip had come through as to his whereabouts. Scully and Mulder had taken a break from their usual paranormal cases to head this investigation, and success was imminent.  
  
Still in sight, 14? Scully whispered to her partner who was several yards ahead.  
  
Affirmative, 15, he answered. We got him.  
  
Scully appeared from behind a thick tree trunk. FBI. We're armed. You are under arrest. Her voice was cold and firm, demanding cooperation.   
  
Still, the man made a break for it. Ignoring the bullet that ripped through his side, he pushed Scully over before being tackled by Mulder. Soon they were surrounded by their colleagues, and the man was quickly apprehended.  
  
Mulder gave his partner a hand and pulled her to her feet. You all right?  
  
she said, exhaling deeply as she brushed leaf litter from her dark pants. I'm fine. But as she looked up at him, she saw fear in his eyes. She quickly turned behind her, trying to discern what caused his sudden fright. Seeing nothing, she turned back to him. What is it, Mulder? What did you see?  
  
His face had paled slightly, and she realized that his eyes were frozen into hers, as a rabbit caught in headlights. He shook his head slightly, his heart feeling still.  
  
Confused, she stared at him for a moment before the warm trickle of blood running down her face registered. Understanding hit her instantly. she said quickly, wiping the blood away with the back of her hand. It's not what you think. It's just a scratch. I'm fine.  
  
Moonlight shining on her face revealed a cut next to her nose, the source of the blood. Mulder was no longer frozen in position, and his heart resumed fast beating as he quickly pulled his partner into his arms, holding her tightly.  
  
I thought... he whispered against her hair, absently rubbing her back, I thought it was back.  
  
I know, she soothed quietly, her arms snugly around him. But it's not back. I'm fine. And this time it was true. Her cancer had mysteriously disappeared a couple of months earlier, and with its disappearance, her strength had returned. Weekly exams proved her as healthy as she had ever been, and she counted her blessings daily. She could only imagine the fear Mulder had faced when he'd seen what he'd thought was a symptom of the cancer's return.  
  
She hugged him more tightly before pulling back. I'm okay, she said once more.  
  
He nodded, his heart having resumed its normal beat, his demeanor as close to normal as was usual. I'm sorry, he said with an embarrassed smile.  
  
she shook her head, a reassuring hand on his arm. I understand... Come on. We've got a suspect to interrogate.  
  
He returned her smile and nodded, his mind back on track, eager to put this case to rest to pursue suspects more to his interest.  
  
***  
  
Have a seat, Dana instructed as she and Mulder entered her apartment later that night. After their experience in the forest, she had decided it was time to show him something. Ignoring the voice inside her that said three o'clock in the morning was not the best time for this, she poured them some iced tea and disappeared into her bedroom.  
  
Mulder waited for her on the couch, amazed as he always was to see how healthy and vibrant his partner had become. Happily he had accepted her invitation over, enjoying time he had once thought they'd never have.   
  
She returned from her room with a small book in hand, one that was achingly familiar to Mulder, and he looked at her questioningly.  
  
I know I said I'd throw it way, she explained almost shyly. But when the cancer disappeared, I decided to keep it... as a reminder, as a note of how lucky I am. I... Well, I know you read some of it before, but... I wrote it for you, to you, because... because I didn't know how to say these things to you in person. I didn't want to worry you. But now, now that I'm healthy, I want you to read it. I want you to know what I felt. She held it out for him. You don't have to read it now.  
  
He took it tentatively, feeling the cover, looking at it quietly before meeting her eyes. Thank you, he said. I do want to read it now. With you here.  
  
She nodded silently and settled in beside him, looking intently at her tea glass as he leafed through her journal, slightly uncomfortable in spite of her desire for him to know her heart.  
  
When he had finished, he looked up at her and met her uncertain eyes. He was extremely touched that she would share something so personal with him, and, having no words, his hand reached out to touch her cheek.   
  
His thumb fluttered across her face softly, and Dana closed her eyes, concentrating on his touch and the heat it inspired. His fingers slowly traced her features, finally brushing through her soft hair before resting underneath her chin. She could feel Mulder close, his breathing gentle against her face, though at a quickened pace which matched her own.   
  
His lips came closer, softly kissing each eyelid and cheek, and her lips parted slightly in response. Tenderly he kissed the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes when he moved slightly away, emotions bare as her hand reached out for the back of his head, drawing him closer once more. Their lips moved together this time, a small kiss turning into a passionate expression of long-denied feelings as their tongues met, desperate to taste each other.  
  
Somehow, the kiss ended, and Dana snuggled against his chest, reluctant to break contact for fear it would end the magical spell of their bared souls.  
  
I want to feel alive again, she said after a moment, her ear to his fast-beating heart, her pulse matching its rhythm. Make love to me, Mulder.   
  
She felt him stiffen almost imperceptibly, and she pulled slightly away to look up at him. I want to feel you inside of me, she said with a quiet passion. He still looked somewhat uncertain of her sudden emotional honesty, and she added with conviction, I love you, Mulder.  
  
Tears were not what she expected in response, but they seeped from his eyes anyway, and he looked away from her worried gaze. A hand on his cheek caused him to face her again, and he smiled slightly as his choked voice explained, No one's ever said that to me before who meant it.  
  
I mean it.  
  
I know.  
  
Words were pointless then as they lost themselves in each other.  
  
***  
  
Safe. Protected. Loved. Dana couldn't remember ever feeling quite like this before. Her naked body was pressed comfortably against Mulder's, her head resting against his chest. Sighing contentedly, she enjoyed the feel of his gentle hands rhythmically rubbing her back, and she kissed his chest in greeting.  
  
he answered with a smile.  
  
she mumbled back drowsily. Sleep well?  
  
When I was sleeping, he commented.  
  
She propped herself up on her elbow then to kiss him before settling against him once more. I could stay here all day.  
  
What changed things, Dana? he suddenly asked.  
  
My cancer, she responded in a beat as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. He followed suit, and she explained, Writing that journal, I was confronted with a lot of feelings. It's hard to lose someone you love, yes. But when I was the one who was going to be lost, I realized how much harder it is for the person who's dying. You're not losing one person; you're losing absolutely everything that means anything to you. And you get to keep the guilt of leaving them behind. I knew before then that I loved you, Mulder. But I never really realized how important it was to me that *you* know I love you.  
  
I was so scared last night, Scully. Selfish, I know, but I couldn't imagine going through it again. I don't want to know what it's like to live without you.  
  
I saw that in your eyes, Mulder. And that's why I knew that last night I had to tell you how I felt. I needed you to know in case anything did happen.  
  
So you brought me here intending to seduce me, Agent Scully? he asked with a smile.  
  
Who knew you were so easy? she winked at him.  
  
Only for you, Scully. I love you, too, you know.  
  
I know.  
  
They leaned into each other then to seal their love with a kiss, and then some.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Sometimes I just want to shake them and say, Don't you know who I am?!'  
--Gillian Anderson, 1997 Emmys  



End file.
